


Target Practice

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, F/M, Fun smut, Low Plot, Smutty oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol teaches Daryl a thing or two about target practice. Just fun smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Practice

 

Title: **Target Practice**  
Category: TV Shows » Walking Dead  
Author: Magenta's Nightmare  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Published: 10-12-15, Updated: 10-12-15  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,644

* * *

**^Chapter 1:**

* * *

Daryl grabbed his handgun and checked that he had everything he needed to "teach" Carol.

She was reading to some seniors when he came through the doorway and nodded to her. She nodded back and finished the page she was on.

She had on a pair of tan slacks and a pink blouse with a cardigan, but he didn't care what she was wearing, this was business. She made her exit, giving them all a cheery wave and a smile.

Outside on the street, they passed Rick and Deanna talking. Rick walked over to see where they were going.

They were still within earshot of Deanna, so they kept it 'professional.'

"Where are you two headed?"

"Just target practice," Daryl answered.

"Again? Do you want me to come along?" Rick asked, wondering if there was something they should all be discussing.

"I got it covered," Daryl insisted.

Deanna walked up and patted Carol on the shoulder. "Thank you for doing so much for the community, Carol. Taking time out to learn to shoot as well? It's very much appreciated."

"It's no problem, Deanna. In fact, it's a pleasure."

She smiled her innocent smiled, and they continued on to the gate.

Daryl handed Carol her gun when they got outside the walls, and he followed a step behind her. This was madness, but he needed to be alone with her, and he had a feeling she needed it too.

"It's a pleasure, huh?" Daryl joked.

Carol turned her head as she walked and winked back at him.

"Uh huh...don't you think so?"

"Oh yeah."

She had a way of talking when they were alone that made him want to jump her. She was coy and sly and sexy as hell.

She was their prim and proper homemaker, but she was his devilish little spy.

He continued to follow her; he knew just where she was going. They had a spot where they went, and it had nothing to do with target practice.

When they got to the small clearing, she took her handgun out and named a spot for them to aim for. They had to fire off a few rounds to make it look like he'd been teaching her.

"Go ahead, Daryl. Hit it."

He aimed at a knot on a tree that she pointed to and grazed it.

He was a good shot with a gun but a much better shot with his crossbow.

She moved behind him and changed his stance.

"Open your legs a little further and turn both shoulders toward the tree."

He sighed and did as she suggested.

"Go ahead."

He fired the rest of the rounds directly at the knot, and she grinned.

"You're a good student," she said, with a condescending smirk.

"Come on, let's see you then!" he retaliated.

She took a step in front of him and asked him to name a spot.

"That branch, right there with the yellow leaves."

"You want me to hit a branch?"

"Can't do it? That's OK."

She brought her gun up and aimed slowly, methodically. She inhaled and exhaled steadily squeezing the trigger. There was a loud crack, and the branch dropped to the forest floor.

She turned, and he was on her before she could think.

Daryl knew Carol was amazing, he'd known it from the beginning, but then she'd do something like this and blow him away again.

He took her face in his hands and turned his head to the side pushing his tongue deep into her mouth. She made a small sound and put her hands behind her back to tuck her gun into the waist of her pants.

"Enough practice," he growled, pushing her cardigan off her shoulders.

"Maybe you can teach me something now," she joked, pulling him closer.

He sank to the ground, looking around them, pulling her down too.

The area they reserved for this had tin cans and string as an alarm system, and so far it had been successful.

His hands started on the buttons of her pink blouse, and she looked up at him with fire in her eyes.

Next, he went for her bare neck, biting and licking. She clung to his head holding his mouth against her skin.

He lay over her body grabbing her leg and pulling it around his body. They could only get so naked in this situation, but he kissed down her belly working on her belt and then pushed her pants down her legs as she lifted her hips.

Daryl kissed her mouth again for a moment touching her breasts through her bra and then letting himself travel further south. He was good with his hands, and soon she was groaning and clinging to him just about ready to go.

She moaned and rolled him over, so she was on top. Running her hands under his shirt to feel the muscles of his chest, she licked his neck. She rose up, looking down at him and then went for his belt buckle.

He was so excited by her touching him, his breath was ragged, and his heart rate became rapid.

She got his pants undone and reached inside to take hold of his dick. He groaned, and his head moved back in agonizing pleasure.

She drove him wild with her hand and had him squirming around on the autumn leaves, begging for more. Carol pulled his pants down his thighs, enough for her purposes, and moved her kisses slowly further down his body till she reached his hard cock. She wished she could strip him completely, but they still had to be cautious. She tasted him and sucked him off till he was panting and hot as fire.

She then brought her mouth next to his ear and whispered.

"I hope you remembered to bring a condom, cause if you did? I'll ride you so hard you'll cry."

He sat up and started digging in the pocket of his jeans that were now around his knees.

"Here, I got it here," he sputtered, handing it to her.

"Great," she grinned, sliding her pants down all the way to the ground and stepping out of them. That much was necessary.

She got down on her knees and bit the condom wrapper open with her teeth and rolled it down over him. He was always fumbly with it when he got excited, so she started offering to do it for him.

She took a last look around, making sure her gun was handy and then threw her leg over his hips.

Daryl grabbed onto her waist, and he knew what she'd do, she always teased him a little first. She moved herself over him a few times, and he could feel her warmth and wetness right where he wanted it most.

"Please...Carol, please."

She sank down onto him and started slow but then increased in speed. She leaned over his face, and he pulled her bra down to take her nipples into his mouth. He sucked hard and then licked gentle, just the way he knew she liked it. Carol rolled her body against his feeling him and knew she was close. He had both her breasts in his hands moving from one to the other with his mouth as she fucked him. She could feel it rising inside. He felt so good inside her, and when it hit her, she let it out a little louder than she wanted. She lowered her body to his chest grinding hard and trying to stifle the sound in his skin. Daryl could feel her clench around him, and he was in heaven taking in the sensation of it.

Just then she heard the rattling of a tin can and sat up straight, grabbing her gun. Daryl clung to her hips ready to move her off and take care of it, but she fired a single shot behind where they were laying and dropped a walker, deader than dust.

"It's OK," she whispered, "just the one."

She went right back to fucking him, and he shook his head in disbelief. She had just killed a surprise walker with his dick still inside her and then kept riding him like it was nothing. What a woman.

The whole thing had him so turned on he rolled her over and fucked her, kissing her face and neck furiously. He rolled his hips into her and soon he came, panting her name into her ear and clutching her hips.

They both lay flat on the bed of leaves for a moment looking up at the canopy of trees overhead. Finally, it became clear it was time to move on back to Alexandria.

She slid back into her pants as he tossed the condom into the bushes and pulled up his jeans.

"How much longer will we have to hide this?" he asked.

"Not too much longer, I hope."

"I wanna tell everyone there you're mine and I want you sleepin' in my bed every night."

"Soon, I promise."

She stood buttoning up her shirt and looked up at him; he seemed sad.

"Why don't you come into my room tonight when everyone's asleep?" she suggested.

"Yeah?" he answered, looking happier.

"Yeah, come on."

He followed her back to Alexandria with a smile on his face and even more naughty thoughts in his head. Even if they didn't know it, she was his, and he was hers.

_**In honor of the Season 6 premiere and by request from an awesome Tumblr gal (not sure if she wants to be named here or not) ;)** _

_**Thanks for this great idea. I hope I did it justice for ya. Happy to write more prompts if you want:)** _

_**Magenta xoxo** _


End file.
